road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Camilla Jones
Camilla Jones Biography Camilla is shown to be a bit shy but confident when she is allowed to present in the way she feels most comfortable. Camilla considers herself a diva at heart, and is content with being labelled as such. Camilla was the first to audition for the Glee Club. At the beginning of the series, Camilla develops a close friendship with Sam Rodgers, being the first person that he came out to about his sexuality. In the past, she has also spent time as a member of the Cheerios, which she joined alongside Sam. At the end of Season Three, her future plans are revealed. She accepts a recording contract on an indie label and moves to Los Angeles, where she also attends classes at UCLA. Relationships Sam Rodgers (boyfriend, in love with) Camilla and Sam go to prom together just as a simple three way date with their friend Karen, but it turns into something more and they start dating in secret (shown at the end of New York). In The Dance, Mercedes confirms they dated to Kitty. but that now she has a new boyfriend. After coming back to Lima, Sam tells her that he doesn't care how big or bad her boyfriend is he's gonna fight to win her back. During Yes/No, Camilla realizes that she still has feelings for Sam after thinking of him while she was singing her part in Beautiful Liar. ''In Michael, Sam invites her to sing a duet with him; though at first she didn't want to, they end up singing ''Human Nature and acting flirty during the song. They kiss after their duet in the auditorium, which leaves Camilla confused about her feelings and asks Tamara to help them; she tells them to stop talking for a week so they can figure out their feelings for each other. Camilla sings Don't Wanna Lose You to Sam and he sings Hero ''to her, however in the end of the episode she seems to have chosen Sam. In Valentine is revealed that she told James about Sam and her, he looks happy because he believes that means they can be together now but Camilla actually feels awful about cheating on him. Sam tries to kiss her; but she rejects him and says that until she finds out who she is when it comes to love she can't be with anyone, she can't be with Sam. He leaves heartbroken and Camilla starts singing ''I Will Always Love You, Sam is seen in tears during the performance and especially at the end when he leaves immediately the choir room after the song ends up. They get back together in Saturday Night Gol-lver when Sam helps Camilla to make a decision about her future and cheers her up to follow her dreams (posting a video of her Disco Inferno performance on YouTube and showing all the good comments about it.) and tells her she's talented enough to make it and then they share a kiss. They go to prom together again in Cow Down Finale. James Jones (dated, ended) Camilla dated James just to mess with Sam but ended it cause he figures that she needed Sam. Songs S1= ;Solos Song diinjfbjfbhfb.jpg|Bust Your Windows (Auditions)|link=Bust Your Windows Gaia 187.png|Hate On Me (Chemistry)|link=Hate On Me Song ehribrhjubrj.jpg|Look At Me Now (Valentine)|link=Look At Me Now Gaia 77.png|One Step At a Time (The Fridge)|link=One Step At a Time Song dinrjnjf.jpg|And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (The Read-Through)|link=And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going Song ubhdghdvhdv.jpg|Love You, Hate You (The Fridge)|link=Love You, Hate You Gaia 357.jpg|Just Do Me (Cow Down Finale)|link=Just Do Me ;Duets Gaia 162.png|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Karen) (Auditions)|link=Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Gaia 205.png|Halo/Walking On Sunshine (Karen) (Life Is Just Not Fair)|link=Halo/Walking On Sunshine Gaia 76.png|Crazy In Love/Hair (James) (Understudy)|link=Crazy In Love/Hair Song sokwoks.jpg|Locked Out Of Heaven (Karen) (Understudy)|link=Locked Out Of Heaven Song dii8hesd.jpg|The Boy Is Mine (Daisy) (Chemistry)|link=The Boy Is Mine Song iknjnjnjnjn.jpg|Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend/Material Girl (Karen) (The Opening)|link=Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend/Material Girl Song odminkm.jpg|Give It Up (Kitty) (Right Here, Right Now (episode))|link=Give It Up Gaia 61.png|Cheers (Drink To That) (Daisy) (Big Opening)|link=Cheers (Drink To That) ;Solos In a Group Numbers |-| S2= ;Solos Gaia 64.png|I Look To You (Rumours)|link=I Look To You Gaia 15.png|Bridge Over Troubled Water (Rumours)|link=Bridge Over Troubled Water Gaia 169.png|Sweet Transvistite (Rocky Horror Streaky Show)|link=Sweet Transvistite Song wwwwww2.JPG|Hell To The No (Solos)|link=Hell To The No Song llllmmmn.png|It's My Time (Solos)|link=It's My Time Song wwwwww.JPG|Ain't No Way (Understudy)|link=Ain't No Way Gaia 140.png|Try a Little Tenderness (Funeral)|link=Try a Little Tenderness ;Duets Song sjnkmddd.jpg|River Deep, Mountain High (Daisy) (Solos)|link=River Deep, Mountian High Gaia_105.png|Check On It (Karen Hollister) (Solos)|link=Check On It Song dnudijmd.jpg|Shake It Off (Tina Meeks) (Championships)|link=Shake It Off Song dimskoss.jpg|Ready Or Not (Karen Hollister) (Justifying Love)|link=Ready Or Not Gaia 298.png|Beautiful Liar (Karen Hollister) (Old Times Roll)|link=Beautiful Liar Song ii20 w.jpg|Take Me Or Leave Me (Karen Hollister) (Comeback)|link=Take Me Or Leave Me Gaia 335.png|Crazy (Andre Harris) (Rumours)|link=Crazy (Cee-Lo) ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos Song ddssssssssss.jpg|Spotlight (Clash Of The Divas)|link=Spotlight Gaia ksss.png|All I Want For Christmas Is You (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=All I Want For Christmas Is You Gaia ddncq.png|Shakin' My Head (Concerts)|link=Shakin' My Head Gaia lklkklk.png|Disco Inferno (Saturday Night Fever)|link=Disco Inferno Song eujnd.JPG|You Make Me Feel Like A Natural Woman (Bash)|link=You Make Me Feel Like A Natural Woman Gaia 135.png|I Want To Know What Love Is (Interviews)|link=I Want To Know What Love Is Gaia 281.png|I'll Stand By You (Graduation Part 1)|link=I'll Stand By You ;Duets Song zlmdd.jpg|Out Here On My Own (Karen Hollister) (Clash Of The Divas)|link=Out Here On My Own Song ammsls.jpg|Human Nature (Sam Rodgers) (The Break Up)|link=Human Nature ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S4= ;Duets Gaia 264.png|Cruella De Vil (Karen Hollister) (Disney)|link=Curella De Vil Song hnis osjnjs.jpg|Doo Wop (That Thing) (Daisy) (Preps)|link=Doo Wop (That Thing) ;Solos In A Group Number Category:Season 1 Category:Character